When the past came to haunt me
by TecnaxxMusa5674
Summary: Tecna's ex boyfriend, Jake has worked with the Wizards of the Black Circle, and when she received a mysterious invitation, it got the Winx into trouble. Meanwhile, they found the last fairy on Earth, but it depends on Tecna. Will she be able to choose between Jake, who confirmed that he will let her friends go, and Timmy, who will protect her forever? I know I sucks at summary.


When the past came to haunt me…

Chapter 1: A mysterious invitation

"Rise and shine, Tec!" a loud voice woke me up from my nightmare. It was Stella, and in the past days, I would be very annoyed, but today, I'm glad that she woke up.

I shuddered at the flashback of my dream….

"You'll never get me back, Jake." I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"Who's Jake?" all of my five friends stared at me curiously.

Did I just say that out loud? From the look of them, yes. I said that out loud.

"Oh…um…nothing." I tried my best to muster a nervous laugh and they all looked at me suspiciously.

"All right, you'll get away this time, but I'm keeping an eye on you, so watch out girl." Musa shook her finger at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Haha okay. I'll keep that in mind, miss." I winked at her and we laughed. Ahh…..it was a fine, fine day with my BFFS to forget all about that Jake.

"Well, dress up quick, coz' we're gonna meet up with the Specialists in the Frutti Music Bar." Stella exclaimed, grinning. Then she grabbed Flora and Bloom out the door.

Oh did I mention that we're on Earth? Yep, we came here for a mission to find the last fairy on Earth, and to make people believe in fairies and magic, AND to defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle. We successfully found the last fairy, whose name is Roxy, and we earned our Believix powers, which is so great coz' then we can beat the Wizards. And we got the people to believe in us, which makes us stronger.

I sighed happily. We couldn't do it without each other, and the Specialists, of course. send them to protect us secretly, and well the plan backfires. We had misunderstandings but we sorted it out, which is a good thing.

"Bye Musa and Tec, I gotta get ready. Chop chop you two, it's 9.30 already. We closed the Pet Shop." Then Aisha walked out the door with a wave.

Oh and we opened a pet shop named Love & Pet. We turned ragged toys to pet pixies. Hehe. It was fun. I giggled at that thought. Quietly, though. Almost like a rasp. Since Musa has sonic hearing so you've got to be extremely quiet with her. But it's useful against fighting the enemies, though.

"Muse, can I talk to you for a sec?" I lowered my eyes and asked her quietly.

"Sure, Tec, what's wrong?" her eyes looked concerned and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Musa…you know my ex boyfriend, right? Jake?" I asked and she nodded, and widened her eyes.

"What did he do to you?" she clenched her fists, ready to fight.

"He appeared in my nightmare…and….and…he was working with the Wizards of the Black Circle! He turned evil and he said that he's gonna make me fall in love with him again…I'm scared, Muse. I don't know what should I do, I thought I destroyed him. But I was wrong." I let out a long, raspy breath and tears started to fall on my face.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. The girls and I will look after you. Don't worry. We'll keep you safe. The Specialists, and especially Timmy, will protect you. But for now, just relax. Chill. Enjoy the time while you can.." then she grinned and hugged me tightly.

"Well, I'm lazy and I don't wanna get dressed so…." She winked at me and snapped her fingers. Instantly, she got into a beautiful outfit.

I snapped my fingers as well, and they're what Stella designed for us. As usual.

"Hey girls!" two voices came from the door. We knew that voices really, really well.

"Timmy!" I exclaimed and jumped out of Musa's bed. I ran to him and he span me around, as Musa jumped onto Riven and hugged. That was their way. Yeah. Weird.

Just then…an envelope slipped right through my window and into my fingers.

"Tec, what's that?" Timmy asked, wrapping his hands around me.

Musa and Riven turned to look, and they surrounded me.

"I…I don't know. It just slipped right though the window." I stood gaping at it.

"Well, open it! Don't keep us in suspense!" Musa jumped up and down as I teared it. Then I let out a loud gasp.

"M..Musa….the….the signature said….it said…." I widened my eyes and slowly walk backwards and lean back against my closet.

"From who?" she asked and then gasped. It looks like she realized, too.

"I-is it from….J-Jake?" she gaped unbelievably, staring straight ahead.

"You two…what's going on?" Riven asked skeptically, putting a hand on Musa's shoulder.

We told the two boys about my nightmare, and they too, gasped.

"Cupcake…you should have told me sooner. I would have protect you. But, now, don't be scared. We'll protect you no matter what." Timmy said with trembling hands and kissed me lightly.

"T-thank you Timmy. For all you've done but now you and the rest are gonna be in trouble because of me! I…I am so stupid I didn't deserve-" I stopped short as Timmy put a finger on my lips, calming me down.

"Shh…shh…everything's gonna be just fine. Don't worry." Then he hugged me and I wish the moment would last forever. Riven and Musa glanced at us worriedly, and they too, hugged, wishing that sooner or later, they could defeat Jake.


End file.
